Twisted Love
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Is Elena's love life about to get twisted, when somebody new pops into her. Who will she choose? And who will she fall in love with? It's a major story twist.


Crossover from the Vampire to Heartland

Pairings:

Ty and Amy.

Damon and Elena, soon to be Klaus and Elena.

Comedy: Humor, Romance and Drama.

Plot/Summary: Is Elena's love life about to get twisted, when somebody new pops into her. Who will she choose? And who will she fall in love with? It's a major story twist.

Title: Twisted Love

* * *

School Time. 

Elena: *Walks up to her locker.*

Damon: *Comes up behind her.*

Elena: *Turns around/looks at him.* What, Damon?

Damon: Did you hear?

Elena: Hear about what exactly?

Damon: About a couple of horse riders coming here?

Elena: No, of course not. The teacher would've mentioned it.

Damon: So, I'm guessing that you didn't get the fall information about it at all?

Elena: Of course I didn't. And where's your brother?

Damon: Watching Ty and Amy on their horses.

Elena: Who are they?

Damon: The are competing in a race to who'll win their way into the championship horse games.

Elena: They are?

Damon: Yes.

Elena: Are they going to win?

Damon: Of course they are. They just gotta.

Elena: *Kisses him.*

Damon: *Kisses her back.*

(Bell rings/lesson time.)

Elena: *Turns back around/hurries off/grabbing her first book for her lesson of the day.*

Teacher: Miss. Gilbert, you are late.

Elena: *Lies.* I know. I must've lost track of the time.

Teacher: You never tell lies, Miss. Gilbert. There's got to be a reason why you were late than usual.

Elena: Because Damon was telling me that there was horse racing going on outside of the school.

Teacher: That still gives no reason to be fashionably late to my lessons. You are usually on time for every lesson.

Elena: I know, but if you just give me another cha...

Teacher: No. Because you'll do it again.

Elena: I won't be late again.

Teacher: Do you pinky swear on it?

Elena: *Nods.* Yes, I do. And I promise that this time is the last time that I'll ever be late to one of your lessons.

Teacher: *States her.* This is the last time. And that's my final warning.

Elena: Okay.

Teacher: You've got a detention for one week.

Elena: But I'm going to the mall.

Teacher: Well, you were late, so it's a no-no.

Elena: *Shouts.* FINE!

Teacher: Now it's two weeks.

Elena: *Sits down at her table/hits her head with her own book/thinks.* This teacher hates me.

(The headteacher shows up with Ty Amy/Walks in with them.)

Girl 1: Who are they?

Boy 1: They happen to be the world champions in horse riding.

Girl: 2: They are?

Boy 1: Yes.

Girl 2: How do you know that?

Boy 1: Because I've seen them at the quarter back games.

Girl 2: You have?

Boy 1: Yes.

Girl 2: Then why are they here?

Headteacher: Because they are here to teach you some horse riding lessons.

Boy 1: They are?

Headteacher: Yes. And why's Elena quiet than usual?

Teacher: Because I gave her a detention.

Headteacher: Why?

Teacher: She was fashionably late to my lesson this morning.

Headteacher: She got sidetracked.

Teacher: *Shocked.* What?!

Headteacher: She got sidetracked.

Teacher: What? How?

Headteacher: Damon distracted her.

Teacher: So, it's him who should have detention?

Headteacher: Yes.

Elena: So am I detention free?

Teacher: By the looks of it, you are. I'm going to have a word with Damon.

Elena: Why?

Headteacher: He's the one that got you into this mess, Elena.

Elena: Okay. But why are you blaming him for? He never done anything. It was all me.

Headteacher: It wasn't all you.

Elena: What it is going to take for you teachers to believe in me?

Headteacher: Nothing.

Elena: Fine.

Headteacher: Now, quiet down now. Your disrespecting your new classmates first day of school here.

Elena: *Leaves the class/sits outside on the bench.*

Ty: *Follows after her/sits with her.* Wait for me.

Elena: What, Ty?

Ty: Don't snap at me, Snappy.

Elena: Don't call me that. And shouldn't you be in the classroom getting your grades up and running up by now?

Ty: Yes, but I saw the way you stood up to the teachers, on how regardless they were to Damon Salvatore, who is currently going to be furious when he finds out that he got a detention, after your little aftermath with the teachers. It takes a lot of guts to stand up for what you believe in.

Elena: It does?

Ty: Yes, it does.

Elena: What do you mean?

Ty: What I mean is that, you care for him, and you wouldn't let him get hurt any other way.

Elena: Of course I won't. He's like a second brother to me that I've never had. I love him.

Ty: You do?

Elena: I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't. He's the one.

Ty: How do you know that?

Elena: Because I once said to him that I love him to the moon and back, if he'd be my baby.

Ty: And it took you forever to realize the the chemistry you have going on in between you both?

Elena: Yes. And why are you being so nice to me?

Ty: Because I thought that you could have someone to keep you company, whilst you sit here, gloating.

Elena: Your right about that.

Ty: How?

Elena: Damon was the one that was getting me into trouble. I made it out that he wasn't, but he was. I distracted me from getting my books out of my locker, which made me late than I'm usually am, and expects me to forgive him for it, when it's technically his fault that I am always in this mess. I've literally, tried to reason with my teachers, but as always, I say again, is that they don't or won't ever believe me. I do admit to myself that I love, but then again, I keep on going into lock down mod.

Ty: I can help you get out of that zone, Elena.

Elena: You can?

Ty: Yes, I can.


End file.
